1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for generating a massage stream in a sanitary tub. In particular, the invention relates to a device having an accommodation device that can be attached to an opening in the tub body of the sanitary tub for accommodating an electric motor having a drive shaft, a propeller having a hub attached to the drive shaft and vanes arranged radially about the hub, and a rosette arranged on the accommodation device, positioned within the sanitary tub, having edge-side inflow openings, as well as a central outlet opening. The propeller draws water located in the sanitary tub in through the inflow openings, and subsequently transports it back into the sanitary tub, through a guide element arranged in the outlet opening, which can be pivoted relative to the hub axis.
2. The Prior Art
A device having the characteristics described above is discussed in German Patent No. DE 198 34 341 C2. In this patent, the guide element is configured as a bell having an exit end that narrows in a jet shape and the propeller is arranged within the bell. The arrangement is complicated in terms of design and assembly technology. Furthermore, the relatively small exit cross-section for the massage jet is unsatisfactory.